Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by Tadpole24
Summary: A bit of a humour piece about a suspect who's not who she appears. GSR as always : Bit of NickSara friendship...kind of. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I am a rich mogul and I own all of CSI…mwahahahaha! OK…so that was a dream I had once…I don't own CSI, but I own some groovy merchandise:)**

**Spoilers: None…unless you include the fact that the geeks a canon…but who didn't know that?**

**A/N: This story basically has no point other than it needed to be written down. :) I like it though. Lol. For the record I'm not critical of blondes at all. I know you cop it all your life, but this story is just a bit of fun not meant to hurt anyone. And I it's any consolation, I'm a brunette and my dad calls me a "Dumb Dark". Feel free to use it. :)**

**This one goes to Jess on her birthday, just a random little plot bunny for my random little friend (who isn't so little anymore!!!) Happy Birthday sweetie.**

-xox-

Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

-xox-

She was blonde.

And she had the hair to match it.

Nick shook his head and looked to Sara for some form of help. He found her, however, containing a smile, also shaking her head.

It was clear to all present that this woman, Sammy Clark, did not kill anyone, but it was their job to at the very least, complete protocol.

"Miss Clark," Nick began again, "Nathan Barker was found beaten to death on your front lawn. Do you, or do you not have and alibi?" He was through with the niceties any decent man from Texas encourages; there was a man in the morgue with several skull fractures and broken ribs, not to mention the dislocated shoulder, grazed knuckles and caked blood so dense on his body that it took several good minutes to actually find a pocket to find his wallet and get an ID on the man. Nick was playing bad cop and he didn't care.

Sara egged him on, coming up behind him and patting him on the back, "You better answer him; he gets all Hulk-like when he's angry." All they wanted was a straight answer, it didn't matter how clichéd they got.

"Ew. Doesn't he get like, fully all green?"

Sara actually groaned. Swiveling on her heels, she walked to the other side of the table and sat on the spare seat, trying a different tact.

She sighed and set her hands on the tale trying to calm herself from the frustration this one woman was causing.

"OK, Sammy, here's the deal," she smiled through gritted teeth, "We just need to know whether you were doing anything last night during 12am and 2am, which just so coincidentally…" a confused look crossed Sammy's face, "scratch that. Which just so happens to be the same time that Mr. Barker died, OK?"

Sammy's face lit up, "Oh!" she nodded, "Sweetie, no offense or, like, anything; I didn't understand your fancy lingo before though. You might want to dumb it down a bit…"

Sara smiled and stood up, "So…?"

"Right, the alby thingy. I was at my boyfriend, Shane's house. He's really, really, like _really_ cute."

Nick nodded, lost on what cuteness had to do with anything, "Right, so you didn't see anything?"

"Nopey. I got home around four this morning, it was just after Shane asked to me to marry him. You guys were already there and got me to come here with you."

"You were asked to marry him at 4am?" Sara asked, getting slightly sidetracked.

"Yeppers. It was right after we…you know."

"Yeah. Thanks for your time Miss Clark," Nick intervened, "We'll be in touch."

"Oh wait. Where am I going to sleep?" Sammy asked vapidly.

"How about your fiancées house?" Sara suggested slowly, as if talking to a 5 year old.

Nick could have sworn he actually saw the light bulb switch on as Sammy said, "Oh yeah. That's going to be so weird, you know. Him still living with his Mum and all." She added as she walked out the door and down the hall.

"I am so grateful I'm not part of that relationship," Nick said laughing, "God, somebody broke all the rules when they made her."

Sara laughed, "Oh look, shifts over. We spent a whole 3 hours explaining what an 'alby' is to her. Go team." She said, patting Nick on the back as she walked away to go home.

Nick shook his head again, just remembering something, "Hulk?" he mumbled to himself, "That's a new low."

-xox-

"What are you thinking about?" Gil asked Sara as they both lay in bed, reading.

"Huh?" Sara asked

"You've been on that same page for about twenty minutes, Honey."

"Oh, look at that," she smiled at her open journal, "That Temperance Brennan's got a new book coming out."

"That's nice, she's a beautiful writer. Now, what's bothering you?"

Sara put her journal down and lay down further in the bed, across Gil's chest, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she assured him, "I was just thinking about the night you asked me to marry you."

"Well they can't have been good thoughts, I promise I'll make it up to you someday."

Sara laughed, "No, I was thinking about how perfect it was. How real it was. And how nice it is to know that you don't still live with your mother."

"I haven't lived with my mother in a long time Sara."

"I know. I know, I'm just glad that you didn't rush into this. I'm glad I waited for the right man. And I'm glad you took your time, 'cause now this is perfect."

Grissom smiled, "You're too good for my ego, you know that, right?"

Sara also smiled as she turned out her bed side light, wondering if Sammy and Shane would ever be as comfortable with each other as she and Gil were right then and there, "I know."

-xox-

"Shane? You home?" Sammy Clark entered the bathroom to find her fiancé still washing hi hands clean.

He looked up from the reddened basin, "Did you do it?"

Sammy smiled and hugged Shane from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder, "They'll never want to see me or have anything to do with anyone around me again."

A smile crossed Shane's face as he dried his hands and kissed Sammy, "Guy had it coming, nobody calls my girl blonde."

-xox-

**So, like it or hate it, leave a comment and I'll get back to ya! Bonus points if you can name the 2 (yep, there's 2) Bone's references:)**

**Peace and Love**

**Em**

**-xox-**


End file.
